My Friend Daisy
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Bowser Jr is on the low end of the totem pole. After being punished he decided he needs a change of direction. Of course, one warp pipe, and one POW block later...he likely has met one person who will befriend him.
1. Low end of the Totem Pole

My Friend Daisy-Low end of the Totem Pole

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own anything from the Super Mario Bros. Series. They are owned by Nintendo!

**Notes: **This is my very _first _true video game fiction. I hope I don't disappoint. I also hope that i give you all the warm and fuzzies.

Bowser Junior was the _youngest _of the Koopa kids. Of course he wanted to be exactly like his father, Bowser. After all, they share a mutual dislike against Mario and Luigi...two plucky plumbers from Brooklyn. Still, his plans to take out the bros were less than satisfactory. It had involved taunting the bros to save Peach from the dark castle...to destroying an airship after being popped. The kid had a lot of pluck...but his best laid plans always failed spectacularly. However, for the airship incident...Bowser decided he had to keep his youngest from participating. He didn't take it well...and he has a mouth on him.

"STUPID PLUMBERS!" Bowser Jr snapped as he threw a vase. "THEY THINK THEY'RE BETTER THAN EVERYBODY!"

"What's going on in here?" Ludwig asked...as he narrowly avoided a chair.

"I'M TIRED OF THOSE PLUMBERS WINNING ALL THE TIME!" he raged.

"Calm down," Ludwig pleaded. (He was evil, but he had his _own _health and welfare to deal with.)

"What's going on in here?" Bowser came in...with a low growl, and caught a vase to his face.

"I'm going to go clean my room..." Ludwig said bolting.

Bowser, realized exactly what happened. Bowser Jr took it very hard with losing to Mario. He took it worse when his dad decided to have him sit at home. Of course, he realized who he tagged. While his father was very much evil...he still wanted his children to act like they had some brains. While he calmed down...Bowser wasn't happy. He would have appreciated that he took out a Koopa, or a Hammer Bro...but alas, the vase hit his face. He gave the youngest time out.

"Think about what you've done..." he grumbled rubbing his face.

"Humph! He thinks he knows _everything!_" the scrappy Koopa kid thought.

"I _know _exactly _everything_," Bowser roared.

"I...I didn't know you read thoughts..." Bowser Jr said rather intimidated.

"Well...you can read this...you're grounded for one month!" Bowser said laying down the law.

"WHAT, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bowser Jr roared and snapped.

Well, a minute later, he ended up in his bedroom with a lump on his head. He couldn't do _anything _evil with the rest of the family. He's lucky his father didn't make him sing 90's pop songs...yucky! He couldn't even scam the Girl Scouts, how rude! A few hours passed, and Bowser Jr had enough. He decided he was going to blow this joint. This lava-filled dark world wasn't doing anything for him. He also knew if Kamek...or Kammy found him, he'd certainly die. That was a risk he was willing to take. He decided to leave a note telling that he was running away. Where to, that was something he didn't think about. He grabbed a wallet full of coins, and a POW block just in case. That is, he was going to beat somebody. He knew a Hammer Bro was behind him.

"Hey," the Hammer Bro said, "there's a warp pipe in your wardrobe...but you ain't hear it from me."

"You're not going to tell on me are you...?" he asked unsure.

"Nope, and Kamek and Kammy will be tasting hammers if they snoop!" he answered quickly.

"Good, and If I see those plumbers...they're going to go down!"

"Though next time...in your rage...throw at Roy," he suggested.

"Right, that's what got me grounded," he smiled.

He put the mask over his face and opened the wardrobe. As expected, there was a warp pipe. He didn't know where it would lead to...but he was going to have an adventure. He jumped in and decided to let it take him where it led him. He also left the note. The note was very much pretty blunt, and was five pages long. While he was the youngest, he certainly paid attention to what was going on. Though...in Sarasaland where Princess Daisy's castle was located. She was talking with the mail Toad to deliver some mail to Daisy. It was boring business stuff.

"Right away!" the mail toad said smiling.

"Man, I want to go outside," Daisy grumbled.

"Your highness," her advisor, who ironically was a green-shelled Koopa started, "we have much more to deal with today."

"Anything else on the calendar?" she asked, a little dejected.

"Yes, our armed forces are waiting for you to come out to see their training," he reminded.

"By the way," the mail Toad said, handing Daisy a package, "this is for you from the Yoshis on Lava Lava Island!"

With that, he went to do his appointed routes. Daisy got up and stretched out. She really _hated _days like this. She's a natural tomboy, and she is naturally athletic. However, that didn't help when she had her own troubles. Especially with an alien invader named Tatanga came and caused trouble a little ago. Still...she was able to get through it with Mario's help. She shined her crown, and placed it on her head. She left with her advisor to the bob-omb training grounds. Though that was a bad idea. As even Daisy knew...they blew up when they got too excited. After this incident, she went to the Sledge Bro corps...and they stood still. They towered over her...and they were intimidating. After meeting with the defense forces...she finally was able to have some free time.

"Man...whoever said being royalty was easy..." she grumbled.

"That's no way for a princess to talk," her advisor said.

"Yeah, I meet the gang...but when it's slow going like this..."

"I understand," he said.

What neither of them realized was that Bowser made his way to Sarasaland through the warp pipe. He humped up, and caused the Koopa advisor to hop in his shell and do a shell shot. That of course is natural defenses. He nearly hit Bowser Jr...who remembered to bring his POW block. He hit it, and both Daisy _and _the advisor went down hard. The advisor blushed. He slipped inside of his shell. Daisy got up, and she went over to him. He gulped. He knew that Daisy wasn't as easy to kidnap as Peach...

"I...I...I..." he started afraid.

"Do you have another POW block?" Daisy asked.

"No, I only brought one..." he said, afraid of retribution.

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling.

"Wait...what...?"

"You, young ruffian!" the advisor hissed.

"Stand down!" Daisy ordered.

"As you wish...this is Bowser Jr you're dealing with!" he pleaded.

"I know...he wouldn't be here without his father unless something major went down," she reasoned.

"We heard a POW block go off!" the Sledge Bro said running stunning everybody.

"It did," Bowser Jr, admitted.

"Kamron," he looked to the advisor, "are you going to be a bad host?"

"Of course not," he said, "let us go inside to get exactly what's going on."

They went to Daisy's office, and she allowed Bowser Jr to sit by himself. She never kept anything of value in there. She rarely used her office for secret stuff. He looked up and he saw a picture of her and Mario. His blood pressure was about to shoot to the ceiling. Though he calmed down. While he was mischievous...he even knew his limits. Kamron looked at him, and wasn't exactly convinced. Daisy returned and decided to talk to Bowser Jr...alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kamron asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Daisy said.

"Fine, don't forget your tennis lessons in an hour," he reminded.

"I definitely won't!" she smiled.

'At I don't have the problem of kidnappings as Toadsworth does,' Kamron thought.

Daisy invited Bowser Jr to sit on the other side of the desk. He felt important sitting in the plush chair. His desk has that puny wooden chair, and no drawers. He looked around, and he saw a lot of pictures of everybody. He reasoned _that's _why he decided to run away! He is always with his family, is that he never had any friends! His dad had lots of friends...or at least they are his friends. Mario seems to make friends everywhere he goes! He's even made friends with a Boo, a Goomba, and a Para Koopa! He took a deep breath, and he didn't know what was going to happen. He worried the spikes on his back was going to destroy the chair. That wasn't the case. However, things were about to get very interesting really quick. He did put his 100 coins on the desk so he didn't lose them. He took a lot of care hitting all those Question-mark boxes!


	2. A not-so-secret meeting

My Friend Daisy-A not-so-secret meeting.

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own anything from the Super Mario Bros. Series. They are owned by Nintendo!

Daisy looked to Bowser Jr. He still was nervous. He really didn't know what to expect at this point. He looked in her desk drawer, and find some dice in there. He was curious on why she had that many. She looked and saw him rooting. While it was a little rude, she understood. She cleared her throat, and that got his attention. He faced forward and decided he'd better speak now, or get tossed out in the Chai Kingdom. From what he's heard...that's not a place for young kids to be at. Daisy did throw the first question.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"My dad decided I couldn't take part in the family activities," he said sadly.

"Well..." Daisy started, realizing she was in an awkward situation.

"My dad thinks he knows everything...he doesn't..." he said bluntly.

"Wait...what happened?" Daisy asked.

"I lost my temper after the last failure, and I didn't see him..."

"You threw something at him did you?"

"Yes, the vase."

"Wow, you're a strong kid!" Daisy exclaimed. "Those must have been 50 pounds!"

"Sometimes I don't know my own strength...though I also threw a tantrum and got grounded..."

"Oh, I know he'll come looking for you eventually," she said concerned.

"It'll take him a good week to figure out what happened...three maybe."

"What you do..."

"There's a Hammer Bro that made sure it would be a lot longer," he said.

"What do you have in that sack of yours?" she asked.

"I got 100 coins...I thought it'd been somewhere like Delfino Square."

She giggled, she knew he'd made more by his usual means. He didn't think it was funny, but he had to admit...it would had turned out the same way. He just didn't want to mess with those red coins, or those blue coins. He looked to Daisy and wondered how she and Mario ran into each other. She explained exactly how that all went down. He was very shocked that a space alien was able to come and attack for no reason...then work for Wario to take over Mario's castle. While Bowser Jr didn't like the guy...he knew things were out-of-bounds.

"That's a stinky move!" Bowser Jr said surprised.

"Well, it was stinky...but things worked out," Daisy smiled.

"What's with the dice in your drawer?" he then asked.

"I roll 'em around when I'm very bored," Daisy answered.

Bowser Jr got a piece of paper. He then took the dice out. The one thing he loves to do is table-top RPG games. They take hours on end, but they're very fun! Daisy hadn't done it before. She then remembered she had to get to her tennis lessons. He knew exactly what was happening. He put everything away. He didn't want to impose. She went to go get ready for her lessons. She surprised him very much with this request.

"You're not dressed properly for tennis lessons," Daisy said.

"I never played before," Bowser Jr protested.

"It'll be fun!"

'I hope so!' the kid thought.

"Kamron, I need you!" Daisy summoned.

The green-shelled Koopa came. Daisy wanted him to get the Koopa kid a proper tennis outfit. He agreed. He reasoned that Toadsworth would had never had allowed such things. Then again...he did get an image of Bowser in a tennis outfit. He got a shiver. That's more devastating than anything in the Mushroom Kingdom! Imagine the busted rackets that would litter the playing surface! He took Bowser Jr. to the changing room. There were two other Koopas who had the tape measures. They got the kids' measurements, and well...he laughed, they hit a ticklish spot. After, he picked out a white outfit.

"Very smashing, sir," Kamron said. "Princess Daisy is waiting for us."

"Wow, is this what the humans wear in their world?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Yes it is," he said.

"this will be very fun!"

Kamron took him to the tennis courts, and Daisy was waiting for him. She was in her usual yellow tennis outfit. Once she caught a view of Bowser Jr, she nearly fainted of cuteness. He actually looked like a pro tennis star! Though, he knew he would be no match. Daisy came to him, and decided that she wasn't going to cause trouble. She first helped him with his racket. It was one he can actually carry. He smiled as the webbing had a picture of a fire flower in the center of it. She also decided to see how many he can hit over the net. of course, Bowser Jr forgot the training tools were a Fire Piranha. He remembered and got into a defensive stance with the racket. The fiery cousin to the Piranha spit out a good-sized fireball. Bowser Jr hit it over the net. He went through a few more after Daisy called off the plant. He went in his pipe and went to sleep. Daisy then got standard tennis balls.

"Now, we will do some normal drills," Daisy said.

"I'm ready!" he answered back. He loved to be challenged.

"Okay, to serve, throw the ball in the air, and swing," She said.

"That sounds easy enough," he remarked.

"One more thing, catch the ball if you find a serve that isn't good," she warned.

"I got this!" he said.

She showed him how to serve. It went over the net, at 101 miles an hour. He was very shocked. He'd been lucky to get 20 miles an hour. He tried it, and it went over the net, but scratched past it. He wasn't satisfied. He took a deep breath, and he did another serve. It went over the net. He did more shots, and his confidence was very much raised to the tenth power! He loved it. Daisy then got him into the basics of the game. He is a very quick learner. They played a practice game. Though, Daisy wasn't about to trounce down her charge. He knew as much and he decided he was going to give it his all. He did make some mistakes, but Daisy softly corrected him. That really got it to snap in. After the lessons, she heard his stomach growling.

"You haven't eaten yet today?" Daisy asked.

"I kinda forgot to eat," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, once we get cleaned up, you're going to be surprised."

"Oh boy! I love surprises!"

"You have a lot to look forward too!" Daisy said.

"Well let there be a great feast for our guest of honor!" Kamron shouted.

That word was passed to the Toad guards, to the Goomba criers. The castle chefs got straight to work. Since it was Bowser Jr, they decided to go all out for him. Also they knew it was a lot easier than with...Gourmet Guy...that was a nightmare! That gave Daisy and Bowser Jr enough time to shower. He was surprised that the shower curtains had Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers on it. He smiled. Daisy wasn't so bad after all! After both were showered, and dressed, the feast was finished. He had no idea that Daisy would go all out for him! There were other guests as well, because all this food would go to waste.

"Wow...this is awesome..." Bowser Jr said very surprised.

"I told you it would be wonderful!" Daisy said.

"My always gets punished just for a cake..."

"Oh he can learn how to bake!" Kamron hissed.

"Hey, I wanna learn how to bake!" Bowser Jr said excited.

"Tomorrow," Kamron said calmly, "you can't have a wonderful evening on an empty stomach."

The feast began. There were a lot of guests there! There were other Koopas, Goombas, Para Goombas, Para Koopas, Toads, etc. In short, this was something that would really make Bowser...or Donkey Kong, lose their minds. Bowser Jr was invited to eat his fill. He tried different foods. There were some he hated, but tried anyway. There were others he loved, and wanted to know how to make. The Brussels sprouts were very much interesting. They weren't boiled to death. He'll have to tell his father to blanch veggies so he doesn't boil the taste out of them. After the dinner, Bowser Jr was in Daisy's office. He had the dice and the paper. He hadn't had a good idea for a table top RPG...and he was going dry.

"Hey," Daisy said, "get some rest."

"Why, should I?" Bowser Jr asked.

"We're going on a very cool adventure after Karmon's asleep," she grinned.

"Is he as stuffy as Toadsworth?"

"He's not that stuffy, but just enough."

"Okay...I'll get some sleep," he yawned.

She took him to a spare bedroom and let him sleep on the bed. He always slept on his stomach. He went down like a light. She was going to get some rest herself. After all...she had an adventure planned. Kamron thought something was up, and decided he was going to follow them. A few hours later, Bowser Jr woke up. He yawned, and scratched his leg. He opened the door to see Daisy there. She was dressed ready for a huge adventure.

"Wow, you don't waste time do you?" he asked in amazement.

"Nope," she said, "the one thing I learned is be fast, and be ready."

"I have to use the restroom..."

"Right, it's through that back door," she pointed.

About 3 minutes later...

"Sorry about that," he said tossing a paper towel into the waste basket.

"Okay, now let's go," Daisy smiled.

They made their way off for an adventure. Kamron was there, and he followed them. He was not sure...but he knew somehow he'd been involved. About twenty minutes later, they arrived. It was the infamous haunted manor. There were a lot of Boos that lived there. They were a silly, but ruthless bunch. Also, a Boo was also known to be a very direct creature. Kamron came and he spotted the two. He realized what was going to be going on.

"Daisy, Bowser Jr...this is unseemly behavior!" he admonished.

"But it's fun," Bowser Jr said with a grin. "You're not _scared _are you?"

"Scared...of a Boo...HA!" Kamron answered.

"Then let's go in," Daisy smiled.

"How did you know to find a warp pipe...never mind," Kamron sighed.

They went into the haunted manor. There were a lot of Boos hanging out. They were patrolling the grounds. They also stood still since they were facing them. It was going to be a huge adventure. Though the ghosts saw them and decided...they were going to have their own fun. They floated around and started laughing, and carrying on. Kamron was very much afraid, but he hid it well. His shell was about to shiver off his body. This was going to be an adventure worthy of Dungeons and Dragons!


	3. Critical Rolls at Boo's Haunted Mansion

My Friend Daisy-Critical Rolls at Boo's Haunted Mansion

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own anything from the Super Mario Bros. Series. They are owned by Nintendo!

The three were in the haunted mansion. There were many ghostly happenings that went on. There were Boos that were floating around, having a good time. Kamron tried to keep his composure...but these ghosts were very intimidating. Bowser Jr knew he was protected either way. If he could lob Kamron against the ghosts...or if Daisy would actually go against them. They looked like they were having a house party! The three, were uninvited guests, so they were ready to deal.

"Well," a random Boo said spotting them, "we got some visitors!"

"Maybe we can have fun and take their coins!" one suggested.

"No, maybe a star!" another suggested.

"No way...we can scare their pants off," a third said, with his toothy grin.

"Oh...let's let them play...if they dare!" the boss of the Boos said.

They started to laugh, and they disappeared. Kamron didn't like what was going on. The doors swung closed, and slammed. There were no warp pipes. Though there were two sand-colored Boos from Gusty Gulch that were waiting to report back to their master. One was named Herbert, and another was named Stanley. They saw everything, and they reported back. That is, their master...she was on vacation. She didn't want anything happening at _her _mansion while she was gone.

"Come on, Lady Bow _must _know about this!" Stanley said shocked.

"Right," Herbert said, "she's going to be mad knowing King Boo took over her mansion!"

"We'll be punished for sure if we don't go now!"

"Good idea!"

The two ghosts disappeared and went to look for their mistress Lady Bow. Meanwhile inside, the three explored the house. There was a treasure chest there. Daisy opened it, and the chandelier came down and nearly hit her! It didn't...it was a Boo prank. Bowser Jr was getting quite uneasy. He hated Ghost houses for this very reason. He saw a staircase and they decided to go down them. There was a cupboard. A group of random Boos just came out and started to do their haunted dance. The did a very elaborate dance, that nearly hypnotized Kamron. Bowser Jr accidentally smacked him on the back of the shell causing the Koopa to withdraw inside. That broke the hold. Daisy...wasn't so lucky. She got Hypnotized. Kamron did what any good Koopa could do. He did a shell shot attack against his own princess.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Daisy demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," Kamron answered.

"Yeah, you got hypnotized for a moment," Bowser Jr returned.

"We better get to the safest part of the mansion!" Daisy remarked.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" the ghastly pranksters said, and they disappeared.

"I have a feeling...we need to do something," Kamron said not knowing.

"What's this moldy oldie doing down here?" Bowser Jr asked spotting the record.

That was something that Daisy realized they needed. They got the record, and went back upstairs. They searched the rooms, and they found a bored Boo. He was guarding a chest, that had something in it. There was something inside the chest that was needed. It was a picture of a very ancient boo. Kamron knew exactly where that painting went. He knew there was one on the second floor. They went, and replaced the portrait back to the painting.

"Oh...that feels better!" the painted Boo said. "If you need a warp hop into my picture to the third floor."

"We shan't be rude," Kamron said.

"I wonder what was on the third floor?" Daisy asked.

Bowser Jr knew he was going to take the lead. The others followed. Up on the third floor, they were in a grand room. It wasn't exactly what they expected. It was King Boo. He was a big Boo, who loved to cause trouble. In fact, in his haunted mansion...his minons make things a lot difficult. He appeared out of nowhere, and locked the doors. Nobody was getting out when he had something to do with it.

"Ah yes, you came to break up my little party," he said. "You're going to be punished."

"Oh yeah!" Bowser Jr said confidently, "I'd _love _to see you try!"

'Oh no...' Kamron thought.

"You little shrimp!" King Boo taunted. "What makes _you _think you can defeat me?!"

"Oh ho! I got these!" Bowser Jr said, picking up the blue bricks.

"Those can't hurt me!"

"Oh, I got plenty for you!"

The battle was on. Somehow, it felt like the Hammer Bros battle music was coming up. He picked up a brick, and held it. He knew King Boo ended up disappearing. He waited for the big bully of a ghost to re-appear. Once he did...he popped up the brick and hit him on the head. That gave him damage. King Boo wasn't exactly enthused. Bowser Jr knew to _not _launch into a flame attack. Unless he's at home, or in a place that isn't very dry...he had a second blue block. The King got really upset, and faster. Bowser Jr went for timing. He waited, and he nailed him for the second brick!

"I'm getting sick of you!" King Boo roared.

"Oh, getting tired, eh?" Bowser Jr taunted.

"NO I'M GETTING MAD!" he roared.

That was his minions cue to flood the room. That made things a lot worse for Bowser Jr. He couldn't get a clear shot of the King Boo! Still, there was some salvation that was to come. They had no idea a very prim, and proper Boo was there. He got out just in time to tell his mistress. Well...to say things were going to go from bad to worse, would be an understatement. As soon as things began to become very gim...the rest of the ghosts scattered, letting Bowser Jr to lob off the final brick! King Boo went down as there was cries of punishment coming from the first and second floor.

"Oh..." King Boo groaned. "It can't get any worse than this."

"It can!" a feminine pink Boo...with a red ribbon on her head.

"You sir, are a disgrace to us Boos, and our ancestors!" the butler said, in a proper British accent.

"Oh...you're the legendary...!" Kamron and Daisy exclaimed.

"I don't consider myself legendary," she smiled. "I'm just a common Boo."

"Lady, you're not common," the butler remarked. "We _must _introduce ourselves!"

"Oh...I'm Lady Bow...the mistress of the manor," she smiled. "This is Bootler."

"Nice to meet you," Bowser Jr said.

"Well, you're just Bowser's smartest, and cutest kid!" Bow squealed pinching his cheeks...causing the kid to blush.

"I am Kamron, and this is Princess Daisy," the advisor greeted.

"It's a pleasure," the Boo Butler returned.

"So, we missed the fun with King Boo?" Bow asked.

"Sorry," Bowser Jr apologized, "I should have left a block just for you."

"It's okay," she said smiling. "Besides...if he gets up...I got something for him."

"Really!" King Boo shouted coming up from being popped 3 times.

"I do," Lady Bow smirked.

She disappeared to him, she floated to him. She was right in view. She gave him five good smacks, and he went down hard. After, he and his minions went home. Bow apologized to the three, as she found they were looking for an adventure. Though Bowser Jr wasn't disappointed. He actually enjoyed the little battle. Daisy and Kamron also enjoyed it. It was something outside of the duties of the princess, but even they need fun.

"You should get back home before sunrise," the Bootler said, "I have a warp pipe back to your castle."

"Thank you," Kamron said, realizing it was nearly dawn, "and we do apologize..."

"Oh not at all," Lady Bow cut off. "It's not often we get willing guests here!"

"Let's get home before the guys worry about is," Daisy suggested.

The three jumped into the warp pipe and were back to Daisy's castle. They decided to get some sleep, since it was very much a long adventure. Bowser Jr, waddled his way to Daisy's Room and curled up into her bed. She came and decided she'll let him sleep there. The spikes on his back would hurt if she tried to share. She instead went into Kamron's room and slept on his bed. He looked and smiled. He pulled a blanket up.

'Sleep well,' he thought smiling, 'you definitely gave us all an adventure we'll never forget.'

What he didn't know was that the adventures were going to be very plentiful. He withdrew into his shell. It was a lot easier to get some sleep in there instead of the chair. The new day ended up dawning, and the grounds crew was hard at work. Of course, a Lakitu with a newspaper meant for Daisy beaned Bowser Jr. He shot up like a bolt wondering what happened. He read the paper, and there was no mention of him in there. He was sure that Bowser would find out...and launch some sort of attack. Though...meanwhile at Bowser's Castle.

"You know that he's missing," Kamek pleaded with Bowser.

"I know," he grumbled, "He probably got lost somewhere...he'll find his way back."

"He's in Sarasaland for crying out loud!"

"Do you _honestly _think I'm going to invade knowing how capable Daisy is?"

"No your evilness!"

"Good, then let him stay...he'll learn up some evil deeds soon!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Wendy hissed at Roy.

"Then again," Bowser sighed..."If I had brothers and sisters like this...I'd run away too."

Bowser found out, but he wasn't about to invade Sarasaland at all. He knew that Daisy and Mario go way back...and he also knew that she had beefed up her forces since then. He called all of his troops, and kids together. He made no bones about it that if _anybody _went looking for Bowser Jr...and to bring him back...would be punished. For fair warning, he roared and shot off his flame stream that sent everybody running. Kamek even got the message, but Kammy didn't. That was going to be a huge problem. She decided to take it on herself go get Bowser Jr. Back. Though, back at Daisy's castle, Daisy had the newspaper. Bowser Jr got that uneasy feeling.

"Hey...do you ever think somebody's trying to plan something?" Bowser Jr asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If I know the people my dad works with...there's going to be _that one _to disobey..."

"Oh my...I'd hate to be that person," Daisy admitted.

Before Kammy was able to get to the warp pipe...a Hammer Bro came and he tried to warn her off. She figured he was just some young punk trying to get a rise out of her. That ended up being not true. Bowser came, and he _ordered _her to stay exactly where she's at. He went to his youngest's room...and locked the door. He promised making the offender his Chain Chomp's favorite chew toy if they disobeyed. Kammy got the message and stepped down. That didn't stop her from trying to make calls to some of her friends in Sarasaland to get Bowser Jr back.


	4. Real Koopas Bake Cake!

My Friend Daisy-Real Koopas Bake Cake!

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own anything from the Super Mario Bros. Series. They are owned by Nintendo!

Bowser Jr was up. He was bored, he traveled through the massive castle. He decided that he was going to see what he could do. He came up to the royal kitchen, and they were making the day's meals. They were a group of Shy Guys training to be in either Peach's or Daisy's royal court. A trainee caught sight of Bowser Jr...and true to his name...he was very tentative, and well...shy. He went to him, and he had to tell Bowser Jr, he had to get lost.

"Um...you shouldn't be here, okay?" the Shy Guy Trainee said.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" Bowser Jr asked. Though he hid the glee of starting a riot.

"The head chef...um...he's very...mean," he returned.

'Nobody's meaner than old king dad!' Bowser Jr thought, as he walked away.

"HEY YOU!" the Angry head chief bellowed...he was a giant Red Goomba.

'Except him...' Bowser Jr thought. He recognized that voice. 'That's world-famous Chief Goombassi!'

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The chief...with a very noticable Vanilla Dome accent demanded.

"I-I just wandered in here!" Bowser Jr Blurted out.

"You're a guest of Princess Daisy...GRAB AN APRON!" He ordered.

He did exactly what he was told. Kamron looked, and he knew what was going on. Daisy was there, and she wasn't amused by what was happening. She was held back. It was reasoned that at least _he _can have a usable skill whenever Bowser's plans don't pan out. The big Goomba chef handed the Koopa kid a recipe and he made it clear he _wanted _it memorized. Bowser Jr had to do so under pressure. Daisy wanted to help but the Goomba would get upset. He looked and saw her there. The kitchen didn't shut down...yet...but he _knew _he was going to put this Koopa kid to work. After breakfast, Bowser Jr was introduced to mountain of dishes that _must _be done in under four hours.

"Alright...don't put blades inside the sink," Goombassi ordered.

"Y-Yes sir," Bowser Jr answered intimated.

"Start with the glasses, then silverware, then plates, then bowls, _and finally _the cookery!"

"I'll start r-right away sir..." Bowser Jr answered again. He wasn't about to get into trouble...at least with _this _big Goomba.

Goombassi saw that Bowser Jr, took his time with the glasses. This was his first time washing the dishes...ever. He smiled (if you can call it that) and let Bowser Jr calm down. He realized a calm dishwasher is the difference between cleaned kitchens...and broken dishes. About an hour and a half later, he was tired. The lunch was already being planned, and he was relieved from doing the dishes by two other Shy Guys. Goombassi was impressed.

"Young man, you have a future in the kitchens," he chuckled.

"Wow, I had no idea how hard it was in here!" Bowser Jr admitted.

"Heh, when I was a tiny Goomba, it was the same reaction...you look like a kid who can pay attention."

He gave Bowser Jr instructions to come back before dinner. That is, he was going to help with the desserts. He decided he was going to keep his word. The Shy Guys got the lunch menu ready to be ready. He went to his bedroom, and he saw a sweets cook book. He looked for a second kitchen, and found it. He knew before he could bake a cake...he has to learn to bake cookies first. He looked at the ingredients. Goombassi put his second-in-command in charge. He saw Bowser Jr wash his hands, and get the ingredients out for basic cookies. He also had some cookie cutters. He read the recipe.

'Hmm, I need some milk...eggs...' he read to himself silent. 'Now to find the measuring cups!'

He turned on the main light...he was horrified. The last people to use this kitchen didn't clean it up.

"DARN IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN TO BAKE IF PEOPLE DON'T SHOW CONSIDERATION!" He cursed.

He remembered what his father said about taking an opportunity, and running with it. He put on a bandana, and he started to get to work cleaning. He knew he wasn't going to bake today. Now, however, he was going to do things _his _way. Even his evil plans must be followed through to the letter. He Kamron came in, and he rolled up his sleeves. He got to work to help out Bowser Jr. After all, while he's an unusual guest, he hasn't caused much trouble. Goombassi even got in on the act by scrubbing down the walls. After about three hours...it was finished.

"Well, young sir," Kamron said huffing, "you take your culinary arts seriously."

"What's culinary arts...?" Bowser Jr asked, confused.

"Oh, just some fancy way of saying food arts," Goombassi answered gleefully.

"I'm too pooped to cook..." Bowser Jr said. "even at home I'm expected to clean up after myself."

"That is right," the Vanilla Dome giant Goomba said, "a clean kitchen is a productive kitchen."

"Speaking of which..." Kamron said realizing.

"Oh, it's under control, my Sous-chief is in charge...and nobody wants to cross him."

"Oh there you are," Daisy said. "Wow, this kitchen is very much clean!"

"Princess," Goombassi started, "it was rough, the last people didn't clean up after themselves."

"But we got it clean!" Bowser Jr said.

"Just as long as you clean up after yourselves, have fun," Daisy smiled.

"Now, to bake!"

"What are you baking?" Kamron asked.

"The basic cookie!"

Bowser Jr got the ingredients out. Everything was measured off and was added to the bowl. He kneaded the dough and rolled it out. It was very easy effort. He got the cookie cutters and went to work. He let the shapes take form on the baking sheet. He got as much as he could since he didn't want to waste perfectly good dough. After he got as much as he could, he placed them in the oven and he cleaned up. Goombassi's second-in-command noticed, and he smiled. He was a _huge _Koopa from the Vanilla Dome as well, and he was just as tough.

"Well," the Sous-chief said, "you've definitely have a knack for the kitchen."

"Oh you must be Goombassi's second-in-command," Bowser Jr said surprised.

"Oh ho! I'm not as mean as everybody think I am," he said. "I do run a tight kitchen."

"What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Kory!" he greeted.

"Did you and Goombassi grow up together?"

"Oh we did!" the red-shelled Koopa returned.

"Okay...i got my dishes washed and put away..."

"You'll need this," he said.

"Oh, this is a cookie bag!"

"So that way you don't have to dirty up anymore dishes!"

Once the timer went off, Kory got oven mitts. He took the cookies out. He reasoned that the young Koopa kid should wait a little so he couldn't get burned. He noticed the parchment paper on the pan, and smiled. He reasoned his first batch would be a success. After they were placed in the bag, Bowser Jr, went to Daisy and gave her the cookies. She was impressed. She loved them. She trusted the Koopa Kid, as he ran from Bowser. Though later, there was panic, the desserts were not planned yet for dinner.

"Oh no, we don't have the ingredients!" one said.

"We're going fail!" another lamented.

"HEY! BUTTON YER LIP!" Bowser Jr bellowed. "Here's the plan for action...you go get the ingredients!"

"But...we don't have..." the first said.

"GO BUY IF YOU HAVE TO!" the Koopa Kid bellowed. "YOU GET THE PANS READY!"

Goombassi came in and he saw Bowser Jr taking charge of his kitchen. The Shy Guys did _everything _to Bowser Jr's commands...unless they wanted to be on the receiving end of a fireball. There was another problem. Their wood oven needed to be ignited to bake. That caused other Shy Guy's to panic. Bowser Jr...he rolled up his sleeves, and he roared into the fire. A fireball hit the ovens, and it was actually perfect.

"Note to self," Kory said, "get a few Dino-Torches..."

"There, don't panic, and everything will be alright!" Bowser Jr said.

"Thanks!" a Shy Guy buttering up the pan said.

"It's not a problem."

He stuck around to see how they baked the cake. It was an involved process, and it was a grand one. After it was baked, decorated, and presented...the crowd went nuts. The Shy Guys were in the kitchens cleaning up. Bowser Jr learned a new skill. If he can't beat Mario with brute force...he can open up a bakery, and make Bowser cakes. That would be for later. He took a seat on the stool, very much tired, this was the hardest he's worked. At the end of the day, the Koopa kid was on his back. He wanted only to get to sleep.


	5. Hammer Gal Daisy

My Friend Daisy-Hammer Gal Daisy

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own anything from the Super Mario Bros. Series. They are owned by Nintendo!

After an entire day, it was quiet. Bowser Jr, was painting the beautiful sunrise. He took his time, and was very good with it. Baking he had to learn still. As for sports, he really loved them. He looked at his picture, and it seemed something was missing. He was startled by Daisy, and he flipped up a tiny smudge of yellow on the horizon. He looked, now it was perfect. He looked to her, and he noticed she wasn't herself.

"Hey...what's the matter?" he asked.

"I was challenged to an athletic competition," Daisy huffed.

"Well...against who...?"

"Princes Peach..."

"Oh boy," he said, "this is going to be beyond awkward."

"Right...she means well but..."

"I know, she and King dad have a history!"

"You know...I think you're going to take part!"

"How can I?" Bowser Jr asked.

"By being a referee!" a random voice said.

"Hey there, how's the weather up there, Lakitu?" Daisy asked.

"Oh hey...the spinies aren't that bad today are they...?" Bowser Jr asked.

"You might need the gray P-switch to clear 'em," he answered.

"You do know..." Daisy started.

"Oh, I'm well aware, besides somebody has to help me out!"

Daisy had no idea what was going to happen. She also didn't know that Peach who couldn't make it, sent Sledge Bros in her place. However, Daisy _knew _she couldn't compete. She troubled over trying to get even an advantage. Bowser Jr remembered the Hammer Bro suit that Mario has used in the past. Though that was way before his time. He knew exactly where to get one very quickly.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Bowser Jr said, knowing where he was going.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" Bowser Jr said.

"You better let me give you a ride to where ever you're going," Lakitu offered.

"Thanks that'd make it 3 minutes!"

He hopped on Lakitu's Cloud and took a warp to the Iced Lands...there, Bowser Jr saw a Toad house with the famous hammer bro's suit. In fact, this Toad knew the Lakitu. Bowser Jr stayed well hidden in the cloud. Of course, he made fast friends with the very angry Spinies. Once the Hammer Bros suit was obtained, Lakitu flew back to Sarasaland, to Daisy's palace. Once in the court yard, Bowser Jr jumped out of the cloud...if a Fire Bro hit him in his tail.

"Wow, Spinies don't like many people in their personal space," Bowser Jr said panting.

"Oh...I do apologize," Lakitu said, "they're a bit ornery."

'A bit?! More like worse than King dad when he hasn't had his coffee!' Bowser Jr thought with a look of disbelief.

"Guess what we got," Lakitu said handing over the block with the Hammer Bro Suit.

"What's this?" Daisy asked.

"Open it," Lakitu encouraged.

Once she did, she wsa transformed into a Hammer Bro. Bowser Jr explained that this was the fabled Hammer Bros suit that could turn anybody into a Hammer Bro...and Boos, and Thwomps _hate _it because it can inflict serious damage, and cause serious headaches. Daisy felt perfect with the suit and she tossed a hammer about 100 yards away. She nearly hit real Hammer Bro, who decided to come give her lessons.

"You have a good aim, but you gotta lob too..." he said.

"Oh, how do you do that?" Daisy asked the captain.

"We do it like this," the Hammer Bro said, and he lobbed seven hammers at one time.

"Wow..." Bowser Jr said surprised. "That was quick..."

"That's right," the captain said, "even Sledge Bros can lob out 7-10 hammers."

"Hey the competitors are here!" a random Toad yelled.

Daisy did a quick practice, and she lobbed 10 hammers in a short amount of time. That was quite impressive. Even Bowser has mastered the art of hammer throwing. He just has yet to master the art of not building death bridges in his castle. They have burned him in the past. Then the games began. Bowser Jr came by and he was in a bright-yellow shirt. That is, he was going to be the referee. He also saw that Peach came by...and was in the same Hammer Bros Suit. This was going to be fun. He got also the events. List...it was clear there needed to be more referees, and plenty of Koopas, and Para Koopas were on stand by.

"Alright! Let the games begin!" Bowser Jr declared.

The crowd cheered, and wanted the games to be done. The Sledge brothers, and the Hammer Bros were there mainly for Moral support, and training. There were three events that were taking place today. The first event was to grow the highest vine. This lead into the second event a sky-ward obstacle course. From there...was the third and final event, an athletic obstacle course with fire Piranha plants were going to make things...hot. This was Kamron's doing here.

"Okay listen up princesses!" Bowser Jr started. "After the vine growing contest...there's no holds barred!"

'Alright, I have to win," the princesses thought.

"The first event is vine growing," he continued, "Hit the block to make the vine goe skyward and to go to the second part of the obstacle course!"

"Let's do it!" Daisy cheered

"Let's go!" Peach followed.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Bowser Jr declared firing off a starter pistol.

They have started, and they used their fists to make the vines grow as tall as they can, as fast as they can. Once the vines were high up they climbed up. Bowser Jr, didn't say the hammers couldn't be used at this point. Lakitu and his brothers were spotters to fish anybody out who fell down. Daisy used her new skill and tried to cut Peach down to size. Peach did the same thing, but they missed each other...and the Vine was too thin to be hit. Once up to the sky...they both marveled at the obstacle course.

"That's right!" Bowser Jr said, from his own personal Lakitu cloud. "You have to run this without falling, and reach the warp pipe at the end!"

"Oh my, this is not easy..." Peach said...but Daisy was far ahead.

She snapped out of it and threw a hammer by Daisy tripping her up on the square tumbler. Daisy nearly fell but was able to bounce to a cloud. Peach passed her, but Daisy...wasn't about to let her get away with that. She lobbed seven hammers towards Daisy causing her to fall off the cloud, and the Lakitu rescued her. Daisy made it to the Warp Pipe and jumped in. She caused Peach to lose a lot of time. However, once she climbed over the walls...she knew the Fire Piranha were there to make things interesting. She went for it, and they fired off their fireballs. That was rough! Peach caught up and she was ducking and jumping over the huge fireballs! They both hit the finish line...but it was too close. That was when the photo was needed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're waiting for the photo," Bowser Jr declared.

"Oh man," a Goomba said, "that was exciting!"

"I know!" a blue-shelled Koopa squealed, "I loved the use of the hammers!"

"Oh, I thought Peach had it for sure!" a Blooper remarked.

The crowd was talking about the competition, and they enjoyed it. Maybe next year, at Peach's castle...using the frog suit to do it, perhaps? Though, the Photo showed, it was way too close to call, and Bowser Jr, flipped in the air happily. He announced that there was _two _winners. There was a huge cheer from the crowd. After, Peach and Daisy hugged each other, and bid each other farewell. After, Daisy was out of the Hammer Bro's suit, and went to take a shower.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in years!" Goombassi howled.

"Man, that was a heck of a competition!" Bowser Jr said.

"How did you know to get the hammer bros suit from the Iced Lands?" Goombassi asked.

"I heard King dad talking about it, and I just remembered!"

"Well, going through an airship with the Frog suit is not out of the question?"

"Admittedly...that is quite hard," Bowser Jr remarked.

"Either way, I can't wait until next year!"

"Hey, let's bake Peach a congratulations cake!"

"That's not such a bad idea!"

While they got into the kitchen to bake a cake for Peach, Daisy was in her office after her shower. She had to do some serious paperwork. The work of a princess was never done. After, Bowser Jr came up, and he hopped on the stool. His imagination ran wild. He needed a perfect outlet for it. Daisy finished her paperwork, and put it away. She got the dice and a piece of paper out. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to play a Table Top RPG...though, Daisy had on a white T-shirt with a Fire Flower on the front, she had a dressing screen. She liked to do the living action RPG's...that is, Bowser Jr's about to be playing a real life game.


End file.
